


Ask Me Anything You Want

by Mslo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a minimalist, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miya Atsumu gets played, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a Little Shit, Sakusa is annoying, and Atsumu is easily annoyed, that’s not really important but it’s mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslo/pseuds/Mslo
Summary: “Well, there’s a lot ya don’t know about me Omi-kun.” Atsumu winked, “Ya can ask me anything ya want.”In which Atsumu being Atsumu backfires in his face.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Ask Me Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don’t even know what this is. I was just cleaning my room and this idea attacked me, so now y’all get to deal with it

Atsumu knew exactly how he got himself into his current predicament, and it truly was his own fault. He wasn’t often a big enough person to admit he caused his own problems, but he openly invited this into his life and had no one else to blame. He just…hadn’t actually expected Sakusa to take Atsumu up on the offer that had been more of a snarky retort than an actual request. But the grave had been dug regardless.

It all started when Atsumu invited the team over to review a match, though invite was maybe too generous of a term. The team had just kind of shown up at his door and he had to let them in. There was a rotation for these viewing parties so that no one teammate was constantly having to host, and Atsumu almost always had an excuse as to why he couldn’t host on his assigned days.

His apartment was messy.

His apartment was getting fumigated.

He was watching Osamu’s new puppy who was hopelessly terrified of people and peed when it got too worked up.

His neighbors always had disgustingly loud sex at the weirdest times. _But I’m your neighbor!_ Bokuto had yelled in response to that one, followed quickly by _‘Kaashi isn’t even in town this week!_

The truth was that Atsumu simply didn’t have the furniture to accommodate six hulking athletes—five of whom were now trying to make themselves comfortable in his rather sparse living room where the only seating options were an oversized bean bag chair and two floor cushions.

“I didn’t take you for a minimalist, Miya.” Sakusa spoke cooly from his place beside Atsumu, watching as utter chaos unfolded before them. Meian immediately shouted _captain’s privilege_ and claimed the bean bag, leaving everybody else to fight for the cushions.

“Well, there’s a lot ya don’t know about me Omi-kun.” Atsumu winked, “Ya can ask me anything ya want.” Atsumu proffered a long, sleazy grin before he left Sakusa and joined the dog-pile fight over the last cushion, the entire conversation already forgotten.

Sakusa, on the other hand, didn’t forget the conversation. Of course he didn’t. Which is why, a week later, Sakusa caught Atsumu off guard as he closed his locker and absentmindedly pulled on a knee-pad.

“Why are you a minimalist?” Atsumu didn’t even register the question at first until he looked up and found Sakusa’s ever impassive face staring at him, waiting for an answer.

“Why do you care?” Atsumu finished pulling on his other knee-pad and rose to his feet.

“You told me I ask could whatever I wanted.” There was a mischievous spark in Sakusa’s dark depths now and a smirk playing at his mouth—a look that made Atsumu’s throat go dry. Whatever Sakusa was planning wasn’t about to be good for his health. Sakusa was still waiting though, obviously not leaving until he got an answer.

“‘S accidental, actually.” Atsumu coughed out, trying to not feel suddenly bashful at the undivided attention. “I moved here right after high school and didn’t have that much. Always promised myself that as soon as I got my first big V-League paycheck I would decorate, but we travel and are in practice so much that I never really had time to go shoppin. After a while, I found I didn’t mind it that much. It helps keep my mind clear or somethin, I guess.”

Sakusa stared at Atsumu for a long moment—long enough for Atsumu to grow red and scratch at the back of his neck.

“Interesting,” the response was as flat as Sakusa’s eyes as he turned and walked away, leaving Atsumu with the faintest tingle of whiplash.

_What the fuck was that?_

The onslaught didn’t stop after that. If anything, it just picked up steam much to Atsumu’s chagrin.

“Does Osamu actually have a dog?”

“Nah, he prefers cats.”

—

“Do you like dogs?”

“Yeah, they’re nice.”

—

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue?”

“That sounded more like a question, Miya.”

“Leave me alone, Omi.”

—

“Would you want to be an astronaut or a paleontologist?”

“The fuck is a ‘paleontologist’? That’s not even a real thing.”

—

“Would you want to be invisible or be able to fly?”

“Why the hell would _I_ ever want to be invisible, Omi-kun? Try harder.”

—

“If you could be a professional-level athlete in any sport, what sport would you choose and why?”

“….. _Seriously_ , Omi?”

“Answer the question, Miya.”

—

“If your hands were frozen into one gesture, what would you want them to be frozen in?”

…

“That’s just vulgar, Miya.”

—

“Lemme get this straight,” Osamu was staring at Atsumu with a raised eyebrow and half-concealed scowl. “Yer gettin all hot and bothered because Sakusa-kun is _askin ya questions_?”

“Ya don’t understand,” Atsumu whined, forehead hitting the counter that ‘Samu just spent five minutes wiping off. Onigiri Miya was closed and his brother was in the process of cleaning, which of course meant that it was the perfect time for Atsumu to have his mental breakdown—especially if it meant he might get food out of it. “Omi-kun is _relentless_. He corners me, asks these stupid little questions, and then just walks away without a response. He’s drivin me crazy!”

“Ya’ve practically harassed Sakusa since ya first met him in high school, and now that he’s gettin his payback ya can’t take it.” Osamu was laughing now. “Ya fuckin scrub. Ya even _asked_ fer this! If ya stopped answering him, he’d probably stop too.”

“I should’a eaten ya in the womb,” Atsumu growled darkly into the counter, which only made ‘Samu laugh harder and whip his twin in the shoulder with his wet towel. He knew Osamu was right, but a part of him didn’t really want to stop answering Sakusa’s questions.

For starters, Atsumu couldn’t admit defeat like that. And though he would never admit this to anyone, for as much as the questions irritated Atsumu, there was something about them that he was sickly beginning to look forward to as well.

It might have been the way that Sakusa trained all his attention just on Atsumu while he was asking his stupid questions, or how he seemed positively uninterested in Atsumu’s responses, or how Sakusa’s eyes seemed to light up at Atsumu’s growing frustration as his questions got dumber and dumber, but Atsumu was completely wrapped up into Sakusa and that devil bastard _knew_ it. He had been plotting this from the beginning, and instead of being annoyed by that fact Atsumu was grossly _mushy_.

—

“If you were a food, what food would you be?”

“Shit, Omi!” Atsumu hadn’t really been paying attention and the sudden appearance of Sakusa and his _god-damned question_ almost startled Atsumu right out of his towel. Of course Sakusa would stop Atsumu on the way out of his shower.

“No, ya know what,” The words burst out of Atsumu’s mouth before he really had any clue what he was going to say next. He had one hand gripped tightly into his now-loose towel and the other was poking a hard finger into Sakusa’s jacket-covered shoulder. Sakusa simply stared down at Atsumu in that undaunted, taunting way of his with a single eyebrow raised. “I’m tired of this Omi-omi. If yer gunna taunt me like this for weeks, I wanna ask questions too.” Atsumu knew the words made him sound like a petulant child, but any shame he had remaining left the moment Sakusa decided to throw away the sanctity of the shower room.

As the silence stretched between them though, Sakusa’s smirk only grew. Atsumu numbly realized that he probably just lost whatever _this_ had been. He cleared his throat and took a stumbling step back, the atmosphere between him and Sakusa suddenly feeling very thick. Sakusa seemed to take that as an open invitation though and took a confident step forward, right back into Atsumu’s space.

“Is that so? Well in that case, ask me anything you want, _At-su-mu._ ” Sakusa purred, drawing Atsumu’s given name out in a way that was almost obscene before he turned and walked away. He offered Atsumu a slow, agonizing wink as a final parting gift—leaving Atsumu feeling like every part of him had caught on fire.

Later as they lay in bed—panting and sore in all the right places—Atsumu turned and glanced over at Sakusa.

“Do ya wanna go on a date with me?”

“God, that took you long enough. You are so dense, Miya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/m_slo23)


End file.
